Water and Earth
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução autorizada, Merula; 1x2. Duo se pergunta para onde Heero vai no meio da noite e se tem o direito de exigir saber seu segredo quando ele mesmo esconde um.
1. Terra e Água

**Water and Earth**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

><p>Avisos: yaoi, canon, magia.<p>

Casal: 1x2

N/T: Eu planejava postar para o Ano Novo uma fic da autora Snowdragonct, Resolutions, mas, infelizmente, tive um problema com o meu HD externo (onde estava a tradução), então resolvi trazer mais uma história da Merula para começarmos bem o ano. Espero que gostem e feliz 20**12**! Boas festas!

* * *

><p><em>Água e Terra<em>

Ele não estava lá de novo.

Duo socou seu travesseiro e franziu o cenho. Sabia não ter o direito de reclamar. Não tinha o direito de perguntar. Não eram mais do que dois soldados lutando do mesmo lado e ocasionalmente dividindo uma cama. Não eram amigos, não eram namorados...

Era cruel. Heero não o tratava friamente – pelo contrário – mas havia algo... Era como se estivessem em lados opostos de uma montanha e tentassem fingir que a montanha não estava lá.

Duo tentara construir uma ponte entre eles, tentara se aproximar o quanto ousava de 01 – mas tinha um segredo que não podia compartilhar mesmo desconfiando que o outro piloto também escondia um dele.

Como, por exemplo, o que ele devia estar fazendo agora. Não era a primeira vez que acordava sozinho após ter dormido ao lado de Heero. Não sabia para onde ele desaparecia – só sabia que voltava silenciosamente logo antes do amanhecer, deslizando discretamente para debaixo das cobertas ao lado de Duo. Não acontecia todas as noites – e não havia um padrão.

Não que passasse tempo o suficiente com Heero para perceber um padrão. A guerra os mantinha separados com freqüência.

Seria outro amante? Ou algo tão simples quanto fazer a manutenção do Wing?

Virou para o outro lado, irritadamente vestindo uma camiseta. Ficara com frio quando Heero se fora, e tateara até encontrar seu pijama. Agora estava com calor. Considerara despir-se mais uma vez antes de ele voltar – será que se não o fizesse, entregaria o jogo? O piloto 01 chegaria e o encontraria vestido e seriam obrigados e se confrontar.

Afinal, Duo sempre fingira estar dormindo quando Heero voltava. Não tivera coragem de chamar-lhe a atenção por suas andanças noturnas – e se o outro piloto se ofendesse e decidisse terminar essa relação desentendida com 02?

Socou o travesseiro como se o coitado tivesse culpa. Estavam em meio a uma guerra. Esperar por mais era tolo e sentimental... precisava encarar a realidade. Só porque Heero se tornara importante para ele não significava que ele era importante para Heero...

Suspirando, levantou-se e foi até a janela. Abrindo-a, deixou a brisa esfriar sua pele quente antes de se inclinar e esquadrinhar o campus escuro.

Não procurava por Heero, tentava se convencer. Apenas fazia um reconhecimento. Sempre uma boa idéia.

E já que seu colega de quarto não estava...

Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo e analisou a noite com seus outros sentidos – aqueles que ele geralmente escondia quando não estava sozinho.

Seus olhos se abriram de repente.

Mais alguém lá fora usava magia. Não igual a sua, mas muito parecida.

Duo olhou para a sua cama rapidamente antes de enfiar os pés nos sapatos e pular com leveza da janela. Com sorte, conseguiria retornar antes de Heero...

A magia era difícil de rastrear. Quem quer que fosse, camuflava-se muito bem. Se Duo estivesse um pouco mais longe, não teria percebido.

Mas o piloto 02 era paciente. Concentrou-se e seguiu os vestígios, localizando a fonte no bosque ao lado da escola. A pessoa não era principiante –definitivamente não era um estudante maluco brincando com seus dons.

A base Oz não ficava longe dali. G dissera não ter certeza se os inimigos usavam feiticeiros, mas duvidava que ignoravam tal potencial de poder tendo descoberto que magia era real. Era possível que Oz tivesse seus próprios magos.

Duo cuidadosamente se aproximou da fonte, uma mão pairando onde costumava manter sua arma. Devia tê-la pegado antes de sair – um ataque físico era o melhor modo de abater um feiticeiro – especialmente se o atacante fosse outro feiticeiro. Eles sempre esperam que usasse mágica.

Duo suspirou. Teria que resolver do jeito mais difícil...

Aproximou-se mais. Agora, quando se focou, podia ver um brilho dourado entre as árvores à frente.

Dourado.

Estremeceu. Podia ser pior... se fosse azul. E, claro, não fazia sentido desejar que tivesse sido vermelho...

Ainda assim, nunca lutara contra um feiticeiro desse elemento antes... embora tivesse escutado histórias terríveis...

Invocou seu elemento e se cercou de redemoinhos azulados. Agora o oponente saberia de sua chegada... sentiu uma onda de poder responder, e engoliu em seco. O desafio fora feito e aceitado.

A qualquer momento agora... empurrou os galhos, tirando-os do caminho, movendo-se para frente com determinação...

Foi com um profundo alívio que descobriu Heero no meio de uma clareira com uma parede dourada a sua volta.

"Duo?" Os escudos do 01 oscilaram. "Está me desafiando?"

"De jeito nenhum!" Duo enfraqueceu suas energias. "Não sabia quem era. Você não me falou que ia sair para fazer um ritual!"

"Claro que não!" Heero balançou a cabeça. "Como poderia? Nunca desconfiei que você era... como eu."

"Você se escondeu muito bem também. Achei que fugia no meio da noite para se encontrar com alguém ou sei lá... Nunca imaginei isso!"

Heero sorriu e estendeu uma mão. "Então surpreendemos um ao outro." Duo a aceitou e foi puxado para mais perto. "Ainda bem – não gostava de esconder isso de você."

O piloto 02 descansou o queixo no ombro do outro moreno. "Eu também não."

Abraçaram-se e, finalmente, Duo não sentiu aquela distância os separando. Esperava que continuasse desse jeito, esperava poder parar de se esconder de agora em diante...

Ouviu piloto do Wing rir suavemente. "Devia ter imaginado."

"O quê?" o feiticeiro de cabelos compridos afastou-se milimetricamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que quer dizer?"

Heero beijou seu rosto. "Nada. É só uma lição do ciclo básico. Água nutre Terra, lembra?"

Duo piscou, para então sorrir, pressionando-se contra Heero outra vez. "É isso aí."

**FIM.**

_Extra..._


	2. Extra 1

**Water and Earth**

_Autora: Merula_

_Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pedida por fushichou: Water and Earth após a Guerra.

**N/T:** Para **_Fabianadat_ **e**_ Lis Martin_**!

* * *

><p><em>Terra e Água<em>

**Extra 1**

Duo dirigia para casa, a luz dourada do entardecer lavando a tensão acumulada dos últimos dias. Odiava estar longe, odiava ainda mais deixar Heero para trás, mas a situação fora urgente e necessitara-se de um Mestre da Água. Então ele fora, deixando seu namorado na residência.

Ele bocejou um pouco e sorriu. Heero preferia ficar em casa – Mestres da Terra tendiam a se apegar a lugares após um tempo. O feiticeiro de cabelos curtos realizava missões para o Preventers, mas somente quando a sua perícia – ou a de Duo – era requisitada.

Finalmente, lar. Duo estacionou e puxou a mala consigo. Hora de encontrar aquele que amava.

A casa estava vazia. Deixou a bagagem no quarto, checou a cozinha e o escritório. Sem sinal dele.

Sorriu. Sabia onde Heero estaria.

Abrindo a porta, avistou o namorado sentado no meio do jardim, conversando com um pequeno Elemental da terra. Duo não podia identificar qual – tinham vários pela casa.

Heero se virou e sorriu. "Aí está você," cumprimentou. "Foi tudo bem?"

"A bagunça foi limpada," Duo adentrou o jardim e foi encontrado no meio do caminho. "Pelo menos por enquanto. Perdi alguma coisa por aqui?"

O Mestre da Terra balançou a cabeça. "O mesmo de sempre," beijou seu Mestre da Água e sorriu novamente.

Duo olhou ao redor, alegrando-se com o mar de flores, a horta do seu feiticeiro de olhos azuis, o lago num canto – o oásis de paz e tranqüilidade que ambos criaram.

Era bom estar em casa.

**FIM.**

_Extra 2..._


	3. Extra 2

**Water and Earth**

_Por: Merula_

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

><p><em>Atualização dupla de Páscoa (Extra de Water&amp;Earth e capítulo 25 de Boot Camp)! Bons chocolates!<em>

**N/T:** Obrigada_ **Lis Martin**_ e_**Fabianadat** _pelos comentários e, já que gostaram dessa fic fofa, esse capítulo aqui também é para vocês. Eu também queria ter um elemental...

* * *

><p><em>Terra e Água<em>

**Extra 2**

"Sentiu isso?"

Duo abriu um olho e encarou seu namorado. "Sentiu o quê, exatamente?"

"Algo está errado."

"Além de você ter me acordado às –," checou o relógio da cabeceira, "– duas da manhã?" Bocejou e se sentou. "A Oz está bem longe daqui."

"Não é isso," Heero desdenhou. "Algo diferente. Não está sentindo?"

Duo respirou fundo e se concentrou. "Não. Tudo parece calmo. Talvez seja algo que afeta Terra?"

"Talvez." O piloto 01 deslizou para fora da cama e pegou suas roupas. "Vou dar uma olhada."

"Espera, vou com você." Duo também pegou suas roupas, abafando outro bocejo.

"Pode não ser nada."

"Duvido. E se for algo relacionado a Terra, não quero precisar me preocupar em sobreviver a um terremoto, por isso vamos ficar juntos."

"Olha só quem fala, aquele que me arrastou para dentro de um furacão semana passada."

"Estávamos perfeitamente a salvo."

"Você estava. Ar te tolera – _especialmente_ quando está interagindo com o seu elemento, Água."

"Bem, os magos que começaram aquele palhaçada não _me_ toleravam." Duo terminou de se vestir e seguiu o namorado pelo corredor. "Será que é melhor acordar os outros?"

Heero balançou a cabeça em negativa. "É assunto de feiticeiros, lembra?"

"Eles podem ser também. Nós somos."

"Até podermos confirmar, não é boa ideia chamá-los." Saíram dos dormitórios silenciosamente.

"E aí?"

"Está ali." Heero indicou com um meneio de cabeça o arboreto.

"É um bom lugar para um Mestre da Terra." Duo continuou a seguir o feiticeiro por entre as árvores.

Mal avançaram quando o piloto 02 quase tropeçou em algo no lado do caminho. "Quatre? O que está fazendo aqui?"

O outro piloto piscou, confuso, para os outros dois. "Eu? Oh. Estava procurando pelo Trowa. Mas caí e torci o tornozelo."

Heero se agachou ao lado do loiro e colocou uma mão suavemente sobre o tornozelo. Às vezes, seu elemento tinha o poder de cura. Se o ferimento não fosse muito grave...

"Por que Trowa está aqui?" Duo perguntou, tentando distrair Quatre.

"Tivemos uma... hum, diferença de opiniões. Sobre a missão." Respondeu. "Vim para tentar conversar com ele de novo."

"Onde ele está?" Duo pressionou, e o loiro apontou para mais fundo na mata.

"Eu o vi por ali."

Heero se ergueu, puxando Quatre consigo. "Como está agora?"

O loiro ponderou por alguns segundos. "Não dói! Como fez isso?"

"Apenas manipulei os ligamentos," o piloto 01 mentiu.

Nesse momento, o chão tremeu.

"Isso eu senti," Duo anunciou. Quatre já corria para o interior da mata. "Devemos segui-lo?"

"Com cuidado," Heero aconselhou, andando um pouco mais devagar. "Tenho a impressão de que Trowa é que está criando o terremoto."

"Mas por quê?" o rapaz de trança seguia cauteloso. "Por que ele faria isso?"

"Não sei."

Logo tiveram a resposta.

"Te falei que não me importo!" Quatre dizia.

"Somos opostos!" Trowa replicou – e o chão tremeu novamente.

"Com licença." Duo limpou a garganta e os outros dois se viraram para ele. "Se não se importam – pode parar com o mexe-mexe, por favor?

A boca de Trowa se abriu, mas antes que pudesse responder, 02 ergueu suas barreiras. Heero fez o mesmo.

"Vocês são feiticeiros também?" Quatre exclamou. "Eu sabia." Ele se virou para o mais alto deles. "Te falei que não podia ser só nós!"

"Terra e Água," Trowa mordeu o lábio. "Elementos complementares."

"Terra e Ar," Heero completou. "Elementos opostos – mas aliados."

"É o que estou tentando dizer a ele." Quatre encarou Trowa. "Temos os mesmos objetivos – os mesmos sonhos. É tudo o que importa."

"Concordo." Duo sorriu. "Além do mais, elementos opostos se equilibram. Não é a primeira coisa que aprendemos?"

Trowa inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. "Você está certo. Tinha me esquecido."

"Não se esqueça novamente." Quatre falou suavemente, então se virou para os outros dois. "Bem, isso muda tudo. Acham que Chang também é..."

"Sou," uma voz mau-humorada soou de trás de uma árvore, acompanhada de um leve brilho vermelho. "E esse Mestre do Fogo gostaria de conseguir dormir se os quatro forem tão gentis em deixá-lo. Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã."

"Um Mestre do Fogo racional," Duo sorriu largamente para Heero. "Agora vi de tudo."

**FIM.**

_Extra 3..._

* * *

><p><strong>Outra NT:** Desde o primeiro capítulo, fiz a opção de traduzir _mage_ como "feiticeiro" e usar mago com outro sentido. Sem querer entrar em definições específicas, a escolha se deu por conta de que geralmente feiticeiros tem magia natural, já nasceram com o talento e podem desenvolvê-lo; já magos são aqueles que se dedicam ao estudo da magia e conseguem controlá-la.


	4. Extra 3

**Water and Earth**

_Por: Merula_**  
><strong>

_Tradução: Aryam_

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Capítulo para a **Ana** (respondida a sua pergunta! Tem mais sim, mas o próximo é o último capítulo T_T) e para a **Shinsei-chan** (que bom que resolveu acompanhar, espero que goste!). Obrigada pelo comentário!

* * *

><p><em>Terra e Água<em>

**Extra 3**_  
><em>

O fogo correu pela base, consumingo tudo em seu caminho, chamas famintas se espalhavam em todas as direções. Os funcionários tentavam apagar o incêndio, mas a água, contra todas as leis da física, retorcia-se e se desviava das labaredas. Mangueiras se recusavam a funcionar, o encanamento parecia estar entupido, o sistema anti-incêncio não deu notícia de querer ajudar.

As pessoas fugiram, abandonando o local como caso perdido, tentando escapar pelo menos com a sua vida.

"Todos foram embora," Duo falou pelo comunicador. "Posso deixar a água extinguir o fogo agora?"

"Certamente que não," Wufei negou. "Meus elementais são preciosos – acha que os quero afogados?"

O piloto 02 rodou os olhos. Malditos Mestres do Fogo sensíveis. "Não podemos deixá-los queimar o lugar inteiro – tem coisas perigosas aqui..."

"Sei disso. Vou mantê-los longe do que é perigoso." Wufei bufou.

Duo observou a aura ao redor do outro Gundam brilhar com mais força. Na base, as chamas começaram a se acalmar enquanto os elementais, chamados pelo seu mestre, retornavam ao seu lugar.

"Muito bom," Duo elogiou quando o piloto 05 terminou.

"Obrigado. Agora os seus podem esfriar os lugares quentes demais e podemos nos juntar aos outros."

Libertados, os elementais da água explodiram das mangueiras, torneiras e sprinklers.

"Prontinho," o piloto 02 declarou após alguns minutos. "Vamos torcer para os outros estarem bem."

"Não há notícias de terremotos..." Wufei franzia o cenho, Duo tinha certeza.

"Eles são mais discretos do que isso. Procure por tempestades de ar próximo ao alvo. Prédios desmoronando, essas coisas." O jovem de cabelos compridos digitou as coordenadas no Deathscythe.

"Ah, parece que eles também já terminaram."

"Ótimo." Duo estava feliz em poder voltar e encontrar os outros. Sentia-se nervoso em ter que ficar próximo a um Mestre do Fogo – mesmo que, tradicionalmente, água levasse vantagem. "Vamos dar o fora daqui."

**FIM.**

_Extra 4..._


End file.
